Recueil d'OS
by Firesey
Summary: Parce qu'il faut bien trouver un endroit pour ranger tout ce fouillis. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne année 2011 !**

**Alors, oui, je sais que j'ai une autre fiction en cours, mais je voulais publier ceci malgré tout.**

**Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Un recueil d'OS basés sur Abby, mais contenant les autres personnages. Certains des OS datent et ont été écrits depuis un certain temps, d'autre sont tout frais, tout neuf ^^**

**En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que n'étant une spécialiste au niveau d'Abby, je ne peux rien promettre ;)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la série.**

**Pairing : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura…Dans les OS, c'est plus compliqué à traiter. On verra ça plus tard : )**

**Spoiler : Normalement, aucun ^^**

** .**

- Tu sais Gibbs, tu dégages un karma incroyablement élevé, mais d'allure un peu rude.

Gibbs soupira. Le Karma, maintenant. Il fallait dire qu'il s'y était attendu, quand, la semaine dernière, elle lui avait narré toutes les traditions hindous.

Elle continua, se souciant peu d'un quelconque réponse :

- Je pense que tu as tes chances d'un jour atteindre le but ultime, celui de la béatitude éternelle. _Moksha. _Mais pour ça, il faut que tu cherches à améliorer ton karma, en faisant de bonnes actions, par exemple, tout en respectant le _dharma. _Tu sais, les hindouistes développent cette merveilleuse faculté, grâce à cette religion, de croire au destin. C'est fascinant de voir comment ils peuvent se montrer aussi fatalistes, mais en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment du fatalisme, c'est plus un peu comme une croyance, tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? C'est pas de la résignation, mais…

La patience de Gibbs n'était pas réputée pour être élevée. Il avait beau faire l'impasse sur toutes les excentricités d'Abby, il avait malgré tout des limites. Et qu'elle lui explique ce qu'était le Karma et l'hindouisme dépassait grandement les bornes.

- Abby ! Tu as les résultats des analyses, oui, ou non ?

Abby s'arrêta de suite de parler, et, après un court moment de pause, reprit :

- Gibbs ! Ce que tu peut-être pressé ! Oui, je les aies.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors les hindous sont des gens non pas résignés mais plutôt très aptes à…

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et s'obligea à ne pas donner un coup dans l'ordinateur de la jeune gothique.

- Je parlais des analyses, Abby !

- Ah ! Les analyses de liquide ! Celle que l'on a trouvé près du cadavre de l'officier de corvette ?

Là, l'ex marine du faire un effort monumental pour s'en empêcher.

- Oui, et donc ?

- Celle que sont rouges, et un peu bleues quand on tourne le flacon ?

- Oui ! Les résultats, Abby !

- Gibbs, zen ! Ton Karma est entrain de baisser considérablement !

Puis, voyant son air, elle rajouta :

- Eh bien, tu vas être surpris, mais c'est tout simplement de l'urine.

Elle sourit et continua, inconsciente de l'expression de l'autre :

- Etrange qu'elle soit de cette couleur n'est-ce-pas ? Il parait que lorsqu'on mange beaucoup de betteraves, l'urine devient rouge. Mais c'est étrange qu'elle soit aussi bleue…Tu crois qu'on y a mis du colorant ? A moins que le stress lui ai déréglé tout l'organisme. C'est ça qui est bien avec la religion hindouiste : il n'y a ni stress, ni tension. C'est dut au fait qu'ils considèrent posséder plusieurs vies, et qu'ainsi, une vie loupé n'est pas grave, dans la mesure ou il y en a plein d'autre. Enfin, moi je crois que les hindous sont…Bah, Gibbs, t'es où ?

Elle regarda rapidement la pièce, et s'assit sur sa chaise. Face à sa peluche.

- Bert, tu savais que l'état de libération intense chez les hindous est aussi nommé_ nirvana _?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews ! Voilà le deuxième, mais qui est plus sur McGee ^^**

**Pairing : Aucun pour celui-ci. Peut-être un léger soupcon de McAbby, mais vraiment très léger dans ce cas ;)**

**Spoiler : Aucun.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, et encore moins ses personnages. Malheureusement. Avec moi, ils souffriraient tous à souhait.**..

- Non Abby, c'est hors de question !

- Oh, s'il te plaît, McGee !

- Non ! Je n'irais pas à une partie de bowling entre toi et les nones dans…dans ça !

- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon !

- Mignon ? C'est mignon pour un enfant !

- Timmy, ce n'est pas comme si on allait rire de toi.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Qui ne rirait pas d'un homme déguisé en écureuil ?

- Fais un effort ! C'est pour une œuvre charitable !

- Je suis prêt à verser tout mon salaire mensuel en échange !

- Tim...

McGee soupira et s'affala sur la chaise du bureau d'Abby. Impossible. Il adorait Abby, et craquait très souvent face à tous ses désirs quand elle lui demandait, mais là, c'était trop lui demander. Beaucoup trop. Le regard le plus suppliant et le sourire le plus doux d'Abby ne réussirait pas à le convaincre de s'humilier volontairement en public. Jamais.

- Non !

- Tu sais que je suis une des seules personnes au monde...

- Capable de me tuer sans laisser de traces, oui, je sais.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas ?

- Non.

A ces mots, la jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

- Même si je te montre mon tout nouveau tatouage ?

- Je l'ai déjà vu la semaine dernière, quand il a fallu que je pirate un ordinateur de la base centrale du F.B.I, tu t'en souviens ?

- Pas lui, McGee. Le nouveau. En bas du dos. Que je te montrerais si tu mets ceci.

McGee gémit et se courba encore plus sur la chaise.

- McGee, arrêtes de geindre ! Ce n'est que pour une soirée après tout !

- Une soirée déguisé en rongeur ! Même apercevoir ton tatouage n'est pas assez convaincant pour ça !

Abby fit mine d'être vexée et répliqua d'un ton ferme :

- Timothy, tu vas aller à cette soirée, et habillé de ce magnifique déguisement. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Elle se mit à taper rapidement sur les touches des son clavier, mimant un profond désintérêt pour lui. L'agent se racla la gorge et tenta :

- Mais Abby…

La gothique se retourna lentement de son ordinateur, les yeux brillants d'un début de fureur.

Elle répondit, d'une voix trop onctueuse pour être naturelle :

- Serais-tu, par le plus grand des hasard, devenu sourd McGee ? Dois-je te répéter ma dernière phrase pour que tu arrives à l'intégrer ?

Le susnommé se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Hmm…Non.

Elle sourit.

- Je préfère ça. Maintenant, enfile le haut, on ne va pas tarder à y aller.

L'agent retrouva automatiquement toute son énergie.

- Non ! Il est hors de question que je me balade dans le NCIS comme ça !

- Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre.

- Abby…

- Oh, Tim, ce que tu es soucieux de ton image ! Pire que Tony ! Il n'y a personne dans les locaux du NCIS à cette heure là. Regarde, moi, je suis bien déguisé, et ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

McGee leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

- Abby. Tu es habillé normalement. C'est une tenue de soirée.

Elle froissa délicatement la longue robe de soie rouge qu'elle avait choisit d'enfiler, et réajusta ses long gants, lui arrivant au coude.

- Tu appelles ça être vêtu normalement ? Ces talons de dix centimètres, c'est être chaussée normalement ? Et ces gants ! Et…et t'as vu mon maquillage ? C'est affreux !

- Tu es magnifique.

Loin d'être flattée, la laborantine se contenta de répliquer :

- T'as des gout bizarres, McGee.

Puis, devant son manque de réaction, elle ajouta :

- Allez, enfile moi ça, et on y va. Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir d'y être en retard.

- Abby, tu auras beau tout faire, je n'irais pas. Pour une fois, c'est MOI qui décide.

.

- Oh, j'adore la façon dont ils ont décoré le Bowling ! Pas toi, Tim ?

- Hmm...Oui, oui.

McGee sortit en boudant de la voiture, et se dirigea en trainant de la patte vers l'entrée, presse par Abby.

Il avait souvent vécu dans sa vie des événements qu'ils avait jugés à mourir de honte. Des choses que même aujourd'hui, en y repensant, il souhaitait de tout cœur effacer de sa mémoire.

Mais rien, décidément rien ne pourrait jamais être pire que ce qu'il vivait à l'instant présent.

Qu'y avait-il de pire qu'être déguisé en rongeur, devant une centaine de personnes ?

Rien.

Maudissant Abby, il se détendit tout de même un peu en croisant une jeune femme revêtant le costume d'une huitre.

- Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à être ridicule, songea-t-il tristement.

- McGee, tu viens ? Tu vas pas rester planté devant l'entrée toute la soirée !

L'idée avait effleuré l'agent, et elle lui paraissait plus qu'envisageable. Mais devant le regard insistant de Abby, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il entra, et observa la salle, espérant y trouver une cachette, ou mieux, un échappatoire. Un endroit où se mettre le temps de la soirée, si possible assez près de la sortie.

McGee soupira en voyant que rien ne répondait à son attente.

Il savait que cette soirée serait affreuse, et il avait eu raison.

Mais il avait cependant aussi eu tort, sur un point. Être déguisé en écureuil à une soirée caritative, c'était humiliant. Mais on pouvait faire pire.

Il s'en rendit malheureusement compte à l'instant même où il posa son regard sur un homme, dont le bras était solidement emprisonné par ceux d'une splendide jeune femme.

Ce dernier ne s'étant pas encore rendu compte de la présence de l'agent, McGee tenta de s'éclipser discrètement avant que cela n'arrive. Pas assez vite pourtant.

Il le sut dès que ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et sourit largement.

- McGee ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Non, laisse moi deviner...Abby ?

McGee se lamenta intérieurement. Le monde entier avait décider de se liguer contre lui, c'était la seule explication.

- Tony.

L'autre rit, franchement amusé.

- T'es...magnifique là dedans, le bleu. Mais t'es quoi au fait ? Un lapin ?

Il rajouta, devant son air interrogatif :

- Tu te demandes ce que je fait ici, non ? Une _amie_ m'a demandé de venir. Elle est très impliqué dans l'association et elle voulait que je...fasse de la publicité pour, on va dire.

Il sourit à la jeune femme à son bras pour accompagner ses paroles. McGee jugea qu'avec son collier de diamant, elle ne devait pas être sur la paille.

- Eh bien, McGee ? Tu as des problèmes d'audition ? continua t-il, le sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

McGee ne répondit pas. Son collègue avait toutes les cartes en main. Lui était vêtu d'un simple jean et T-shirt noir. Rien de risible. La tenue était même, pour tout dire, plutôt flatteuse, dans la mesure ou il put remarquer que l'italien s'était en effet mis à la musculation.

- Pssst ! McSourd !

Il sortit automatiquement de ses pensées, et regarda Tony. Il n'eu pas à dire quoi que ce soit que l'autre ajoutait :

- Souris !

McGee ferma les yeux en voyant le flash.

- Superbe photo, mon vieux ! Je suis sûr que Ziva l'adorera ! Et à mon avis, elle ne sera d'ailleurs pas la seule...Tout le bureau te trouveras superbe, mon lapin !

Et sur ces mots, avec un dernier sourire étincelant, il s'en alla, la jeune femme cependant toujours au bras, laissant McGee, les bras ballants, au milieu de la pièce.

Tony l'avait vu. En rongeur. Il était fichu. Connaissant Tony, tout le monde au NCIS serait au courant le lendemain. Et Tony ne se priverait pas de le charrier des semaines là dessus.

Réfléchissant, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Abby arriver. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand elle lui dit :

- Alors, McGee ? Tu t'amuses ?

- Abby !

- Oui, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce-que je t'avais dit !

Elle sourit et continua :

- Tu vois, c'est super ! Au fait, je t'ai prévenu que Tony sera peut-être là ? Il devait venir, je crois...Je te l'ai dit ? En tous cas, je suis contente que tu te sois enfin déridé ! Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible que ça !

Abby lui sourit et partit rejoindre une des nones.

McGee adorait Abby. Il l'avait toujours adoré. Elle était géniale, parfaite, et tout ce qu'on veut. Mais là, même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ressentait non pas toute son admiration et passion pour elle, mais plutôt l'irrésistible envie de lui donner un bon coup de poing.


End file.
